Forces Collide
by Sirhorsealot
Summary: Bill wakes up inside of Dipper's body! What's worse is that Dipper is stuck with him. No, not as a corporeal being. They're both in Dipper's body. How will this turn out? BTW, this hints at Billdip now. Sorry... It just... happened...
1. Chapter 1

Bill awoke, lying on the grass surrounding his statue-like physical body. Bill was momentarily confused, however. He wasn't in the mindscape. He FELT the itchy grass on his body. He could hear his own ragged breath. It had taken quite a bit of energy just to get out of his statue body. Boy, was he glad he always kept a chunk of his conscience stored away whenever he went inside someone. Bill got up, realizing just how out of place he was in the real world. A large triangle with one eye and no mouth. He just shrugged lightly, chuckling a bit as he struggled to stand up. He'd lost his bowtie, top hat and cane; the three items that he used to store his power. Beginning to grimace, Bill finally stood, leaning on a tree. With all his might, he used what remnants of his previous power he had to lift his exhausted body into a nearby tree. He tried to be hidden AND comfortable, but, he just decided on being comfortable. He needed it more than anything else right now. His triangular body lost it's faint golden glow as Bill closed his eye and began to sleep.

Bill awoke, miraculously, in the tree. "Wow. I thought someone would have found me by now. Good thing they're all so stupid." Bill said, sounding a bit relieved in his snarky tone. He, however, realized quickly that he wasn't quite… himself. For whatever reason, he was in the body of Dipper Pines. "Gah!" Dipper's voice said, forcing them to fall out of the tree. Bill found himself looking at his hands in horror. Clutching the body's face, Bill made a great horror movie face; eyes wide, mouth parted just so. "Bill? Pine Tree?" The respective voices asked eachother. Bill could feel Dipper's fear seeping into himself as he began to process what was happening. "We're in the same body?" Bill asked Dipper. His body gave himself a nod. Or was it now 'their' body? "And, what's worse, I don't know how this happened!" Dipper said, his voice horrified. Bill just rolled their eyes. He could hardly stand sharing a body with Dipper, but his childish mannerisms were even more unbearable and belittling. "Well. This is certainly an odd predicament. What do you remember?" Bill asked, his tone a bit dull. "Well… I remember feeling faint all of a sudden. So, I went upstairs to the attic to rest. I fell asleep… and I woke up here with you." Dipper said, his voice slow and his fear making their now shared body tremble. "Calm down." Bill said with a roll of their eyes. "I remember what happened to me, too. I'd just pulled myself, or, rather, whatever had remained of myself, out of the stone statue over there. I floated up into the tree and fell asleep on it." Bill said, getting annoyed at the suspicion he felt coming off of Dipper like waves. Dipper's fear began to overwhelm Bill as well, making it harder to think straight. It appeared they could feel eachother's emotions and, what was worse, Bill felt their body begin to leave the ground. The treetops grew nearer and Dipper yelped in surprise. He quickly grabbed a branch of a nearby tree and held on for dear life. "Don't worry Pine Tree. I can handle this." Bill said, taking control of their body. He maneuvered them shakily onto the ground once more, giving Dipper the comfort of their feet touching the forest floor. Dipper still sent suspicious waves at Bill, but Bill found the overwhelming waves of fear from before were dying down. Bill tried his best to send some superiority waves at Dipper, but Dipper didn't react. "What now?" Dipper's voice came out like a breath. It was as though he were worn out. "I don't know. Maybe good ol' uncle IQ can help us." Bill said, almost bursting into laughter at what he'd just said. "Bill, he'd destroy us, or experiment on us or… or worse. We can't risk it." Dipper said, sounding both fearful and a bit annoyed. Bill was surprised at how well they were taking it. It was almost like he wasn't an all-powerful dream demon stuck in a body with a wimpy thirteen-year-old. Almost. "Well, we need to think of something." Dipper said, still sounding annoyed. Bill just couldn't figure it out. Why was he annoyed? His previous fear was still there, of course, but his annoyance and even suspicion-worthy guilt overrighted the fear factor. "Wait! We should at least tell Mabel. She can help us!" Dipper said, providing a quick, flimsy reason. It was almost as though he knew about the scoffing he was about to hear on his sister. "Shooting Star? REALLY?! She'd just blame me for this and pout among other things. Anyways, I don't trust her." Bill said, outraged at Dipper's stupid plan. Their body frowned, crossing it's arms. "Well, Mabel's the only one we've got in this situation. So, unless you prefer to starve out here or be caught by someone else, we should get going." Bill mumbled a few mismatched curses under his breath and the two begrudgingly began clumsily stumbling onwards to the Mystery Hack… er, Mystery Shack. Bill still wasn't sure on it's actual name, with it's confusing broken sign. Anyways, they went along their not-so merry way.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill and Dipper had to grip many trees to get into the swing of walking together. Their hands ended up bruised, red and were impaled with a few splinters. Dipper couldn't be sure, but he felt very faint waves of mad joy coming from Bill, indicating that he secretly loved the pain. Dipper slipped up and rolled their eyes. "And what was that for?" Bill asked, his voice laced with snide suspicion. "It wasn't anything." Dipper said, instinctively looking to the left. "Pine Tree, you can't hide ANYTHING from me. Especially now that we share a body without reason." Bill said. Although he seemed to try sounding annoyed, Dipper could hear the giddy tone in Bill's voice from having so much control over him. Dipper made their face frown. "Fine. I was thinking about how you probably liked the pain." Dipper said lowly. "AWW, Pine Tree knows me so well~" Bill said, his voice taking on a sickly sweet tone. Dipper just ignored him. Being stuck in a body with a horrible, crazy dream demon was bad enough, but now he had to put up with his snide comments and annoying teasing. Dipper could sense fake hurt coming from Bill. He knew it to be fake by it's calm demeanor and steadiness in entrancing around his senses. Dipper shook their head, trying, to no avail, to clear his thoughts. Feeling another's feelings was definitely overwhelming and hard to deal with. Bill's bold personality was enough to keep Dipper on the edge the entirety of their short time together. Only when he'd overwhelmed Bill with his fear did he get even a moment to think clearly. "Bill? Did you find it hard to think when my fear went crazy?" Dipper asked suddenly. "Huh? Well, yeah. It's kinda hard to think when you're going insane over there. I mean, for triangle's sake, anyone could make that deduction." Bill said, not happy at all. His annoyance was what kept Dipper on the edge. He was so annoyed that Dipper could hardly even walk straight, let alone focus enough to even attempt to walk with Bill. "Well, your annoyance is having the same effect on me." Dipper said, trying to sound calm. Bill rolled their eyes and Dipper immediately felt the annoyance die down to a small flame rather than encasing waves. Dipper took a deep, relaxed breath. "Thanks." Dipper said gratefully, feeling his mind clear as well as his vision. This seemed to startle the dream demon, making them both freeze. "... I've… never been… actually thanked." Bill said slowly, his voice a tiny whisper. His annoyance flame burned out completely as it was replaced with slow sorrow crackles and a tiny fleck of gratitude. Dipper smiled. It seemed he'd actually gotten to the dream demon. Bill sniffled, shaking his head. "Come on, let's keep going." Bill said, as though trying to forget what had just occurred. Why? Maybe Bill didn't like being seen like this. Maybe he was as vulnerable and lonely as humans. The more Dipper thought about it, their body scaling over fallen trees and forcing through thick undergrowth, the more he realized that Bill was kinda like him. Sure, he was maniacal and, yes, very, very evil. But, look at Ford and Stan. They used to be just like Dipper and Mabel, but, for a while, they were constantly at eachother's throats. Of course, it was because of stupid mistakes and almost four lifetimes-worth of time to let their rage burn. Still, they had started out in the same place. Maybe Bill was no different. Perhaps this was thinking a little too highly and humanly of the isosceles madman that was Bill Cipher, but Dipper couldn't help it. He felt bad for the guy, no matter how horrible he'd been or how incredibly stupid it might sound. It was just a weird Dipper thing, maybe. "Hey, Pine Tree! You done zoning out over there? I think we've arrived." Bill said, catching Dipper's attention and snapping him back into the real world momentarily. If front of them was the Mystery Shack, in all it's run-down glory. Bill cackled at the sight. "You know, I STILL can't believe that you humans took my eye clean out of my face with THIS old, rotting tourist trap. In fact, I'm surprised you were able to do that at all. I was SURE to wipe out all the star players before letting things run wild." Bill said, sounding both impressed and, as always, casually rude. Dipper nodded. "Yeah, you got Ford AND Mayor Tyler. Pretty quickly too. Still, you should've expected a rebellion force." Dipper said nonchalantly. "Oh, believe me, I did. What do you think Gideon was originally for?" Bill said, his voice catching an intrigued tone near the end. Dipper resisted answering, much to Bill's presumable annoyance. Surprisingly, there was no annoyance coming from Bill. Only a giddy playfulness that Dipper had seen first hand multiple times. Dipper shook their head. "We need to get in, get Mabel, go to the attic, lock the door and then tell her, all right? Just get Mabel upstairs and I'll handle the rest. Got it?" Dipper explained to Bill, wondering what he would do with such loose boundaries. "Yep! Get Shooting Star up the stairs and you do the rest." Bill said with a nod. Dipper nodded back and, within moments, they sprang into the house at full speed. Tourists were distracting Stan, so the two could easily slip past without any questioning. Mabel was watching an old, crummy movie in the actual 'house' part of the Shack. Without much effort, Bill grabbed her, then proceeded to carry her like a princess. Dipper tried as hard as he could not to hit their face with the palm of one of their hands, and Bill proceeded to make their body grin wildly at Dipper's restraint. They quickly zoomed into the attic, Dipper taking hold and Bill, surprisingly, obediently backing down. Dipper locked the door multiple times over, then turned to face a very confused Mabel. "So… Mabel… The, er, reason I brought you up here was… for the purpose of… umm… telling you something." Dipper said, stuttering his speech due to blatant fear. Bill made their body's eyes roll and their arms cross. Bill's annoyance was once again there, but it was more restrained and moderated than before; a fiery monster held down by chains. "Dipper? What's going on? I thought you were resting up here." Mabel said, very confused. "So did I." Dipper mumbled under his breath. "Look, you probably won't believe this, it's insane and really weird and it'll probably make you hate me and-" Dipper said, his words gaining speed. Mabel had cut him off by placing her hand on his shoulder. "Look, bro-bro, you can tell me anything." Mabel said, looking perfectly ready to hear Dipper's news. "Fine. Me and Bill… are stuck in the same body." Dipper said, butterflies racing through his stomach. His heart was pounding without any sense of control and his breathing grew quicker. Mabel could only stare at him blankly, as though her mind had been broken just trying to process that one sentence. Dipper could only feel his own fear and Bill's rising annoyance as his head hit the ground and his world faded to black.


	3. Quick Note

Okay, before I keep going on with this story, I want you guys to know the rules I have for this story. I planned to have each chapter go to 1,000 words from the start. I, also, drew some inspiration from Bill's Mistake by Scorching Streaks of Paint. You see, whenever I read a fanfic without an end, I always imagine different possible outcomes in those same stories. One such idea was created that inspired my idea to make Bill's odd wardrobe choice the items that he put his power into. He'd slowly regain them and, with them, his powers, piece by piece. So, it's not technically 'directly' inspired by Bill's Mistake, but the idea came up because of it. I really decided to challenge myself with giving me the task to make a full-fledged story and, despite having no idea of how it'll go in the future, I truly hope that I will continue with this story. That's about all, except for the most important part. Thank you, all my supporters! I look forward to more people enjoying this story and even a few reviews, if I'm lucky. So, that's all! If you want to ask a few questions, just send me a personal message. So, you can expect a new chapter later this week. See you guys then!


	4. Chapter 4

The blackness slowly receded into… black and white? Dipper sat up, confused at his surroundings. He was still notably in the attic, and he, after a bit of moving his body, realized Bill to be separated from himself. "Hey, Pine Tree." Bill said, appearing out of nowhere. "Bill! We… we're separated!" Dipper said, excitement filling him with boundless energy. "Don't get your hopes up yet. This is the Mindscape. Our body, really YOUR body, is down there." Bill said, pointing to the form of a sleeping Dipper. His voice carried a hint of gloomy hopelessness in it's irritated tone, catching Dipper's attention. "So… we're asleep?" Dipper asked, his voice not daring to ask the more important, horrible question. Thankfully, Bill answered it anyways. "Yeah. We're still stuck together." Bill said darkly, the world around them blazing away into light.

Bill sat them up, feeling Dipper's sorrow in bright rays. It was… hard to describe the way the other's emotions felt, but Dipper's current emotions of sorrow and sadness pierced Bill like laser beams; focused and powerful. Bill realized with a quick backwards jump, triggered by Dipper, that Mabel Pines was peering at them from the end of the bed. Bill just, as he'd done many times before, rolled their eyes. Bill and Dipper could actually feel the suspicion coming off of her in the form of a small breeze of emotion. "So, I take it you don't trust me anymore." Dipper and Bill said, strangely, at the same time. Whenever Bill had spoken with their body, it was still his voice; a bit of a shout accompanied by a strange, crackling undertone. Dipper's voice when he spoke had remained the same as well. But, when they'd both talked at the same time, the voice was Dipper's with Bill's electrical undertone. They froze, letting their emotions do the talking for them. Dipper seemed to be a bit embarrassed, annoyed and even fearful. But, most prominently, he was SURPRISED. The surprise hit Bill like a cannonball to the eye. Powerful, unfocused and out of control. Bill assumed that Dipper had gotten a similar emotional whack as their body flinched. "So… Who just spoke? Bill or Dipper?" Mabel asked, looking only a little confused now and much more suspicious. "I think it was both of us, Shooting Star." Bill said, his snarly tone bearing toxic rage. He was so indescribably mad that Bill couldn't help but force their body to lock it's jaws in rage. Dipper seemed to mentally pry them open, willing his voice to squeeze out. "He's right… It… was both of us." Dipper said, out of breath. Bill widened their eyes in surprise. Was his power really that hard to fight? Mabel nodded, scrunching her eyes to the point of halfway closing them. "Okay… weird… So, Dipper, what's it like?" Mabel asked. Her voice was questioning, yet intrigued. Bill backed down, allowing Dipper to talk more easily. "It's… weird. Seeing… it isn't the same. I can kinda feel Bill's emotions, too. Most of them come in a powerful, fiery burst. It's kinda hard to walk 'together' as well." Dipper explained, obviously having no idea how to describe their… ordeal. "Way to speak for yourself." Bill muttered, making sure it was just loud enough for Mabel to hear. "So, how did this happen?" Mabel asked expectantly. Bill muttered a few curses again as Dipper shook their head. "We don't know. We just kinda… woke up like this." Dipper said sadly, his self-disappointment coming through to Bill in large tiles. Mabel didn't seem to understand. "What do you mean? This kind of CRAZY stuff doesn't happen without an overly weird explanation." Mabel said, her innocent tone driving Bill past insanity. Just because he was in a back row seat didn't mean he had to put up with this torture. "Pine Tree! Shooting Star! Are you going to let me speak?!" Bill asked, letting his rage overwhelm Dipper to the point of forfeiting control. Mabel nodded absentmindedly, looking a bit awkward with the situation in general. "Good. Okay, Shooting Star, we don't know how this happened. We don't know WHY it happened. BUT, we need to sort SOMETHING out before I crush Piney here with my annoyance triggered by your insolent, nonsensical speaking in this situation alone. In other words, actually talk about what happened before I get angry enough to KILL Pine Tree out of this body WITH MY RAGE." Bill screamed. He didn't care who heard him. He was pissed off and in a foul mood to boot. Not to mention the incessant ranting these two had been about to start. He wanted a say in it and he wanted the conversation to revolve around the problem at hand. It was just a weird Bill thing, maybe. Sadly, however, the two twins not only went silent as the second dimension, but footsteps approached the room. "What's going on?" An enraged Stan Pines asked in his huffy, gravelish voice,swiftly opening the door. Damn, those locks had to be fixed. Dipper made their body face Mabel, as though she'd have an answer, and, much to Bill's surprise, she DID. "Attack glitter!" Mabel yelled, throwing sparkly, pink glitter at her uncle's eyes. "AGH! HOW CAN SOMETHING SO PRETTY HURT SO MUCH?!" Stan screamed to no one, trying to get the glitter from his eyes. Mabel ran past him, Bill and Dipper following. They ran out of the Shack and into the ever-changing, strange forest of Gravity Falls, leaving behind them confused murmurs and shocked voices asking about what had happened. There was only one place to go; to the secret cave of the Multi-Bear.

* * *

Hey guys! Had a bit of a crummy day... So, this chapter has two cuss words! Yay! So, enjoy everyone! Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

"So… WHY are we going to the MULTI-BEAR, again?!" Bill asked impatiently. Dipper sighed, placing their hand on their forehead. Mabel watched them, looking a bit too intrigued. "We need somewhere to lay low, and he's a pretty nice guy. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. All the other creatures are… a bad idea and every secret bunker is known by our friends. But, I'm the only one who knows about the Multi-Bear." Dipper explained, his voice giving off a bit of self-approvement. Bill just muttered under his breath, Dipper getting annoyed at his defiance. Bill had spent the entirety of their time just complaining and rebelling against Dipper and his sister, and Dipper was reaching his breaking point. They hiked through the forest, Mabel trailing them. Dipper was glad that Bill had let him be in control this far. It was true, Dipper was the only one who knew where the Multi-Bear lived, but Bill had seemed to express prior knowledge of this being. Dipper didn't care, however, and just pressed on. Mabel had begun to flow back into her 'normal' array of actions, if they could even be called that. She seemed to be slowly coming to terms with her brother and Bill Cipher being in the same body. But, every once in awhile, Dipper would catch her watching them suspiciously. Throughout it all, however, they somehow managed to scale hills and cross ravines. Dipper could feel the incredibly subtle bricks of impression coming from Bill and, although he couldn't explain just why, it made him grin. He didn't notice, either. So, for the remaining half of the journey up a mountain, Dipper was smiling without purpose. He didn't notice, oddly, until they reached the top and the entrance to the cave. "Wow, Pine Tree. I never realized how much potential you had in your face! Your grins are pretty creepy, but not as creepy as mine!" Bill bragged. Dipper frowned, letting their body droop from exhaustion and defeat. Dipper finally noticed their rapid breathing and their sudden struggle to even stand as they fell down. As soon as the pain dissipaited, Dipper felt like he could just curl up in the dirt and sleep. To his own conscious, it seemed like the only thing that mattered. He would've welcomed sleep, rest and the ability to forget his problems and be separate from Bill once more. Dipper, however, pushed up with all his might, both physically and mentally, and slowly stood, his breath raspy and his body still drooped. His mind continued to nag at him and Bill's interest as well as pleasure for the situation didn't make it any easier. Dipper could hardly move, finally giving in. He fell limp, welcoming sleep with open arms. He heard a thud beside him and looked over briefly to see Mabel collapsed beside him. Their breathing grew deeper as their worlds turned to black.

Dipper opened his eyes, finding the simple act of keeping his eyes open was no longer difficult. He looked around at his black and white surroundings, finding Bill collapsed on the ground and asleep. Dipper stealthily approached him, slowly caressing his brick like pattern. Bill just mumbled before settling back into sleep. Dipper couldn't help but think he was kinda cute this way, in a sleeping demon sort of way. He knew that, inadvertently, he had grow closer to the triangular demon who called himself Bill Cipher. He felt his face flush ever so slightly as Bill mumbled his name in his sleep. Dipper hadn't been listening hard enough to hear how he said his name, but he knew Bill had said it. Dipper opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. He didn't want to get on the dream demon's bad side, not to mention he was so cute when asleep. It would be a shame to destroy such a beautiful scene such as this. Sadly, Bill was only angelic while sleeping. Why else would he be recognized as a dream demon? Dipper just grinned as he imagined a prank for Bill. Suddenly, a trap appeared out of nowhere. Bill's hat had a string attached to it, tying to a bucket of water above him. As soon as he moved, the water would come crashing down. Dipper prodded Bill, moving behind a door he'd conjured up in the moment. Bill pushed himself up, probably intending to stretch, when the water came cascading down on him. Dipper burst out into laughter as the demon was immediately awakened and looked around angrily. Bill's eye ended on the door Dipper his behind and Bill destroyed it, revealing Dipper. "Pine Tree... That. Was... BRILLIANT!" Bill suddenly burst out into a scream. His already loud voice boomed playfully. "But, next time I'm going to desintegrate you, I promise." Bill threatened sweetly. Dipper nodded, feeling his body go a bit limp and a bit shaky in the moments following. Finally, the world blazed away into light.


	6. Chapter 6

The world was a thick, black void. That is, until Bill forced open his and Dipper's eyes. The world suddenly grew wider as it opened itself up to the unlikely two. Bill was confused, making their eyes dart about incessantly. Of course, Dipper eventually came-to. He sat them up hesitantly, their muscles stiffly in pain as they comforted themselves. They didn't know where they were, or what was happening. What WAS happening? A girl looked sorrowfully in their direction as they realized they were in a cell. The reason their muscles hurt was because they were chained, and the girl was in the cell with them. Memories came back as they recalled fainting. The girl was soon recognized as Dipper's sister, Mabel. Bill felt a memory resurface as he looked around at the cold, barren brown walls. Was it because he was chained? Because his memories, forged through pain and torment, were so similar to the events he would reminisce? Bill rubbed their temples, drawing Mabel's attention. He focused on his memory and why it was surfacing now. Then, the thin, flaky memory wafted into Bill's mind. The second dimension. Bill scrunched their face in anger and disgust at the thought, annoyed that his own mind had subjected him to such torment, even if it was just a revisit to them. Then, he heard steps. They were blocky-sounding, a few muffled cries following it. Then, the Multi-Bear came into view. A few of his other heads screeched at the sight of Bill and Dipper, some of the multiple heads' eyes widening in fear. "W-what… have you done?" Dipper asked, pausing to cough with his dehydrated, raspy voice. The Multi-Bear just stared past them without reason as he slid some food under the thin space under the bars. The food was actually a hamburger, fries and a shake. Dipper and Bill both looked at it longingly with ravenous hunger. They scuttled towards it, not strong enough to do much else. The chains, however, held him down. The Multi-Bear looked at him with unfathomable rage. "That is for the girl, not you, Cipher." He said, controlling his voice to make it cold. Bill mumbled under his breath, helping Dipper to move them back into the depth of the cell. Mabel ate the meal slowly, the Multi-Bear leaving. What was his deal? Then, Bill caught glimpse of a memory. The Multi-Bear as a normal bear, begging Bill to make him smarter than the average bear. Bill obliged, giving him dozens of heads. Boy, had he gotten a kick out of that. So THAT was why that multi-headed freak hated him so much. Bill chuckled, their frail body shaking with each laugh. Wow, that bear was gullible. Bill could feel Dipper's disapproval surges in his psyche. Bill allowed him momentary relief before his mind went into overdrive. Ideas came and went through Bill's head as Dipper joined in with the brainstorming. How were they to escape? If Bill had his own body back, he could've used a laser beam to take a hole out of the cell wall or simply slip under the thin space beneath the bars. What were they to do? 'Well, for a start, we could try to work together, Pine Tree.' Bill thought to Dipper. What he didn't expect was that Dipper responded. 'Yeah, we do need to start thinking together…' Dipper thought back at Bill, catching Bill's surprise. 'Wait, how can I hear your thoughts? And, how can you hear MINE?!' Bill asked Dipper mentally, wondering just how much Dipper had learned from him by simply listening in on his thoughts. Dipper shrugged with their deprived, weak body. Mabel turned towards them and held up half of the hamburger and the two or three fries remaining. Dipper and Bill could feel their mouth begin to water at the sight of the food. How long had they been here, anyways? Bill finally forced them forwards, Dipper nodding gratefully to Mabel before digging in. The slightly stale burger was like heaven for Dipper's body's taste buds and the savory taste blocked out all other thoughts, leaving only instinct. Mabel must've watched them for three minutes when the last crumb of the sustaining meal had been devoured. Dipper didn't seem to make a fuss about it being fast food and Bill didn't care either way. Then again, since when was Dipper Pines against burgers? With a contented chuckle, provided by Bill, they collapsed on the rough ground. With their stomach more filled that it had been in what felt like weeks, Bill felt a hazy sensation buzzing from Dipper, Bill soon falling under it's spell as well. They began to close their eyes, their own will shut out by that of the need for rest. Thankfully, the only noises present in the light deprivated cell were the faint rumbling of the Multi-Bear, who will henceforth be known as Steve, presumably upstairs and the low buzz of water dripping somewhere around them. The black soon began to infiltrate the edges of their shared sight, Dipper falling unconscious first. Bill was left there, his thoughts an odd, peaceful blur as he slowly joined Dipper in blissful, well-deserved slumer.

Bill didn't awake in the mindscape alongside Dipper, as he'd suspected. Instead, he was in the second dimension again. Invisible chains held him down as the silent shapes around him mocked him without speech. How was a good question. How were they doing it? How could they rile him up so easily? How, you ask? Bill already knew the answer. He wanted freedom from this lifeless, boring world. No one thought as the odd triangle did. None cared, either. Perhaps bullying would have put Bill in his place, but he'd already risen above the lowly rank of a triangle. He'd proved himself a god. No, a demon. That was the title he deserved. He'd done horrible things to reach the top, and he constantly suppressed his internal struggle on the matter. Bill lowered his eye, allowing his dream to make him suffer through such a reawakening. He knew that for the atrocities he'd committed, there was no excuse.


End file.
